kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Prison Keeper
The Prison Keeper is a character who can be found exclusively as a boss in Kingdom Hearts II. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II After Maleficent resurrects Oogie Boogie, she leaves Lock, Shock, and Barrel behind to deal with Sora and Jack Skellington, and summons the Prison Keeper to assist them. It swallows the children to empower itself, but Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack manage to defeat it and release the children. With their usual disloyalty, Lock, Shock and Barrel immediately reveal Maleficent's intentions to the heroes. Design The Prison Keeper is a large, seemingly mechanical Heartless that seems to be made out of metal, and is thus predominantly shades of grey, black, and silver. Its large, egg-shaped head has a jagged, gaping maw and glowing eyes that are triangular spirals. Its face is not one uniform color, and seems to have been broken, as there is a crack between its eyes that appears to have been stitched or stapled back together. It has a long, twisted antenna sprouting out of the top of its head that appears to be wrapped in bandages. Its Heartless emblem is at the base of this antenna. Its long arms are connected to the bottom of its head, are mostly covered by metal "sleeves" and its hands seem to be made of bone. A large, metal cage holding the three children is suspended by a wire that hangs from the bottom of the Prison Keeper. The cage resembles the one that Lock, Shock, and Barrel use to travel Oogie's Manor in ''The Nightmare Before Christmas and Kingdom Hearts. There is a large, black knob on either side of the Heartless's head that seems to operate a winch at the Prison Keeper’s base. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, the Prison Keeper is brighter-colored, with a copper and gold cage, bright yellow hands, and turquoise arms. Strategy The Prison Keeper can imprison victims in its cage and swallow them to use elemental attacks. It uses Lock, Shock, and Barrel to help fight Sora's party. It can shoot large fireballs from its hands and blue lasers from its fingers. It also uses its claws and teeth for physical attacks. Equip all of your Aerial abilities, and maybe the Hero's Crest (unless you want something with better magic). Also, you should equip Reflect to your shortcut menu. Fighting the Prison Keeper is all about maintaining pressure, so you should repeatedly assault it with air combos and limit attacks. If he tilts his head back approach him and use the inside combo Reaction Command to stun it. After a while it swallows one of the three children, and the attacks it uses depends on the child that it has swallowed: *'Shock': This is easy to avoid, just get close and attack. *'Lock': The fireballs can be deflected to damage the Heartless. The best way to counter this is to knock them back by using Guard or hitting them back. Reflect, although useful, is not recommended. *'Barrel': Keep your distance and use Thunder. Near the end of the fight, it will swallow all three children and use a mixture of attacks: fireballs from its eyes, slash attacks and a spin. Don't even get near it now. Instead, use Wisdom form, keep your distance, and continue strafing (don't stop moving) until it is defeated. Donald's Limit is also helpful here. If you run out of MP, getting to the top of Spiral Hill may be the best way to start attacking the Heartless with your Keyblade. Stats & Abilities ;Attacks *The Prison Keeper shoots large fireballs from its hands *The Prison Keeper shoots blue lasers from its fingers. *The Prison Keeper uses its claws and teeth for physical attacks. *'Shock': The Prison Keeper will spin its arms around, rising up and then falling down while spinning around the arena, firing lasers. Its arms glow a dark yellow. *'Lock': The Prison Keeper will shoot large fireballs out of its mouth and hands from a distance. During this attack, the Prison Keeper's arms will be red. *'Barrel': The Prison Keeper will use a powerful biting attack on just Sora and slash madly. Its arms glow green. Video Gallery References Category:Enemies Category:Heartless Category:Emblem Heartless Category:Kingdom Hearts II bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix bosses